das Morgenlicht
by MademoiselleElle
Summary: Durante o regime cruel de Dolores Umbridge, uma misteriosa – e bela – garota chega a Hogwarts e é selecionada para a Sonserina. Rapidamente ela se torna o assunto do momento – mas poderá uma simples garota esconder um segredo mortal, antigo e poderoso e provar seu valor? É hora de escolher entre o certo e o fácil;
1. Chapter 1

Anos atrás;

Dumbledore sentia sua visão cansar-se com tantos relatórios, típicos do começo das férias; Era dezembro, e a neve caía durante horas lá fora, espalhando brancura e frio. Seu escritório estava mais gélido que o comum, papéis espalhados em sua escrivaninha e penas de todos os tipos e cores em um porta-caneta.

Alguém bateu com delicadeza na porta. Dumbledore não fazia ideia de quem poderia ser – não havia assuntos pendentes com qualquer professor. Quase nenhum aluno estava ali; E os poucos que ficaram estavam provavelmente aproveitando a neve ou em suas confortáveis poltronas nos Salões Comunais.

- Entre. – A voz rouca preencheu o ambiente enquanto a porta de madeira rangeu ao ser aberta. Dumbledore permaneceu parado e quieto na presença _dela._

Era uma mulher alta, esguia e imponente, com porte aristocrático. Sua capa macia era tão branca que poderia ser confundida com a neve lá fora, caindo por ombros de pele macia e clara. O vestido com decote em "v" salientava o busto e os pescoço perfeito, com o rosto arrogante e impressionantemente belo. Seus cabelos eram de um dourado faiscante, tão brilhante quanto ouro derretido, seus olhos como os de uma onça – azul marinho vivo e perigoso.

- Lilith. – A voz de Dumbledore endureceu com desprezo, com falta de respeito perante aquela criatura. – A que devo uma ilustre visita tua?

A moça encrispou os lábios. Sua beleza era chocante e atemporal – poderia ter dezesseis ou quarenta anos, embora fosse o tipo de mulher que teria qualquer homem aos seus pés.

- Ora, ora, meu caro Dumbledore... Realmente não sabe? – Ela deu um sorriso de lado seus olhos brilharam como jóias. – Eu esperava mais de você. Realmente, tudo se deteriora com o tempo.

- Não fiquemos de gracejos, condessa. Sejamos diretos. Ambos sabemos que um enfrentamento entre nós não seria agradável. – O diretor cruzou os dedos, indiferente e distante.

Ela não esperou ser convidada. Sentou-se delicadamente na cadeira em frente à escrivaninha e cruzou as pernas. Dumbledore evitou focalizar os olhos dela; Embora não fosse uma da espécie, era uma descendente. O sangue era forte naquela.

- Se é assim que prefere, meu caro _professor. _– Seus lábios voltaram a neutralidade. – Você sabe quem e o que eu sou, não sabe?

- E como não saberia Lilith? Tua própria mãe ousou me confrontar uma vez. Ela mostrou-me a força que a sua linhagem mantém; E eu lhe mostrei o desprezo que tenho por seres como você. – Dumbledore cerrou os olhos.

- E eu mostro o desprezo que tenho por simples bruxos que vocês são. Nós somos superiores, e você deveria admitir isso Dumbledore. E por esse motivo, acho que você deve saber. Há muito as minhas irmãs se manterão neutras na guerra. Mas é hora de tomar partido, principalmente sabendo que no próximo ano... A esperança haverá de surgir. E eu própria devo me assegurar disso, Dumbledore. Eu fiz minha escolha; Embora nada sábia. Eu salvei a mim, a você e salvarei aquele previsto na profecia de Sibila.

* * *

**Lembrando que: Série, personagens, marcas, etc relacionadas a Harry Potter pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Eu só os estou adaptando as minhas ideias.**


	2. Chapter 2

_15 anos depois;_

Kate andava apressada pela estação 9 3/4 , e a fumaça atrapalhava sua visão. Na verdade, Katerina não tinha certeza de por que estar em Hogwarts Seu lugar era em Beauxbatons, como uma boa aristocrata que era, e não na Grã-Bretanha. O único motivo por estar ali fora a misteriosa carta que chegou em suas mãos durante a última semana de aulas. Ela conhecia tão bem aquela caligrafia que não pode hesitar em obedecê-la.

_"Vá para a escola inglesa, Kate, pois é onde seu destino a aguarda. No momento em que você escolher entre o fácil e o certo, estará selando o futuro de todos nós"._

Aquelas linhas tremidas, em uma caligrafia fina e delicada, ainda perfuravam sua mente e a banhavam seu coração em uma sensação quente, ao mesmo tempo em que o machucava como estacas de gelo.

Katerina sentiu olhares masculinos acompanharem-na durante o todo o trajeto, e mesmo que isso soasse arrogante, ela sabia por quê. Kate era intensamente bonita e tinha consciência disso; Era alta, magra, esbelta e imponente, com seu rosto belo e arrogante, a pele clara como porcelana, os cabelos ouro-avermelhados, como o pôr-do-sol, e olhos que sempre fizeram as pessoas se admirarem.

Eram de um azul tão profundo e elétrico que Kate não se surpreendia quando os garotos diziam que tinha o céu no olhar – os olhos de diamante de Katerina Petrova ficaram conhecidos em Beauxbatons. Os olhos, a inteligência e o poder incomum que Kate tinha. Nunca houve um só bruxo na escola francesa que pudesse vencê-la em combate.

Ela sabia o motivo disso também, e se odiava por isso. Odiava o que era e odiava a sua mãe por ter permitido que ela se tornasse _aquilo_. Apertou o brasão da Sonserina nas vestes. Fora selecionada há uma semana – e quase pode rir com a descrição da sonserina. _"Puros-sangues, ambiciosos, astutos."_

Ela era mais que uma mera puro-sangue.

Lentamente, Katerina sentou-se na única cabine vazia que encontrou. O clima lá fora estava estranhíssimo; Chovia mais que o normal, e não havia tempo quente. Era um inverno chuvoso fora de época. Kate sabia o motivo disso também. O lugar não estava acostumado com a presença dela ali, e isso estava mudando o clima e outros detalhes. Kate odiava ser o que era. O campo de força que ela projetava ao seu redor era terrivelmente poderoso – seres como dementadores, por exemplo, não ousavam se aproximar dela.

Uma das poucas vantagens de ser algo tão desprezível quanto Kate era.

A porta da cabine abriu. Kate fechou os olhos e apertou-os por um momento, tentando ter a certeza de que não deixava nada de estranho transparecer.

- Com licença. – Uma voz etérea fez Kate abrir os olhos. Katerina permitiu-se abrir os sentidos pela primeira vez no dia; Milhares de sons invadiram sua mente, vozes há quilômetros de distância, cheiros e odores variados, pensamentos de adolescentes excitados pela volta às aulas. Kate tentou controlar-se o máximo que pode. – Posso me sentar aqui?

- Claro. – Kate salientou o sotaque alemão. Era uma garota baixa e loira, com olhos azul-sonhadores e uma revista apertada contra o tórax. – Quem é?

- Alemã? – A garota sentou-se de frente para ela, tentando mostrar gentileza. – Eu sou Luna Lovegood. E você?

- Condessa Katerina Petrova. – Kate jogou uma mecha de cabelo pefumado para trás e avaliou-a dos pés à cabeça. Não era o tipo de pessoa com a qual ela se relacionava; Kate era uma burguesa, ela lidava com gente influente, esperta e popular. Em nascidos em berço de ouro. Sempre fora assim em Beauxbatons. Ela era da elite; A abelha-rainha de uma colmeia superficial, leviana e perigosa.

- Condessa? Da onde? – Kate levantou uma sobrancelha. Se contasse a verdade, provavelmente seria acorrentada para estudos.

- De um lugar muito pequeno. Você provavelmente não deve conhecer. – Sua voz foi delicada, mas deixava a sensação de fim das perguntas no ar. – Corvinal?

- Sim. A casa dos sábios.

- Interessante. – Kate não tinha certeza absoluta de quanto àquela menina poderia se encaixar na Corvinal; Segundo as informações levantadas, era a casa dos intelectuais. Luna era excêntrica, estranha e aérea. – Sou Sonserina.

Elas se entreolharam durante um momento. Luna talvez tentando encontrar um jeito de sair da cabine. Kate sorriu mentalmente. Mesmo que corresse, se escondesse, não poderia nunca escapar dela se Kate decidisse que ela era sua vítima.

- Algum problema? – Seus olhos faiscaram intencionalmente.

- É que geralmente o pessoal da Sonserina não é muito legal. – Luna abriu delicadamente a revista, suas mãos brancas e finas. – Eu nunca a vi por aqui, aliás.

- Não poderia. Estudei em Beauxbatons. Eu deveria ter vindo para o Campeonato Tribuxo no ano passado... No entanto, houve alguns imprevistos. – Kate encostou-se no banco, suas costas retas.

- Você não teve idade? – Luna levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Isso não seria um impedimento, Luna. Minha família teve alguns problemas. – Kate deixou o fim do assunto pairando no ar novamente. – Às vezes agradeço por não ter presenciado aquela atrocidade.

- Atrocidade? Você acredita que...

- Os boatos chegaram até a França; Quando se é uma nobre, se tem muito acesso à informação. Eu acredito que Potter esteja certo. – Kate encrispou os lábios. Seu grupo em Beauxbatons a criticou quando ela disse que apoiava o menino inglês, até ela dar um basta nos comentários. _"Isso é um assunto da Grã-Bretanha. Ao menos que uma guerra comece, nós não temos porque entrar nisso."_

Seus olhos de diamante perderam-se na paisagem que passava acelerada. Pensando melhor, vendo as pessoas a sua frente (e tentando não ouvir os pensamentos delas), Kate sabia que não deveria estar ali. Ela era um demônio. Ela era a perdição, o perigo e a desgraça aonde quer que esteja. Não importava o quando lhe dissessem que seu futuro era a esperança, ela ainda sabia quem era. Ela fechou seus sentidos com esforço. Era mais difícil quando estava em um trem tão cheio.

A porta da cabine abriu-se novamente. Kate levantou o olhar.

- Olá Luna – Era uma menina mais baixa que Kate, com sardas pela pele branca e cabelos vermelho-vivo brilhantes. - Tudo bem se pegarmos esses lugares?

- Se Kate não se importar. – Luna olhou-a novamente.

- Não, é claro, sentem-se. – A menina sentou-se ao lado de Luna, um garoto de rosto redondo espremeu-se ao lado de Kate na janela e o terceiro, um menino mais alto e magricela, acomodou-se de frente para Katerina. – Seus amigos, Luna?

- Quase isso. Esta é Katerina Petrova. Importa-se se eu não... – Kate já conhecia aquela pergunta. Ela não se importava tanto assim com o seu "título nobiliárquico.".

- É claro que não.

* * *

**c**omo vocês sabem, reviews são o amor né? 3 Deixem qualquer coisa aí povo, nem que for um "PARA DE POSTAR ESSE TRECO" ;) bjsbjs


	3. Chapter 3

- Katerina Petrova? – A menina ruiva franziu o cenho. – Não me lembro de você.

Em seguida, seu olhar caiu sobre o uniforme sonserino de Kate, o brasão reluzindo em verde nas roupas pretas; O olhar dela mudou para desprezo, nojo talvez.

- Vim de Beauxbatons. – Ela cerrou os olhos. Não precisava de inimigos; Não que alguém realmente pudesse enfrenta-la. – E vocês? Quem são?

- Gina Weasley. – Sua voz foi fria e distante. – Ele é Harry Potter. E ele Neville Longbottom.

Kate deixou os olhos vagarem por cada um deles. Longbottom não era muito alto (talvez da altura de Kate), tinha cabelos e olhos escuros num rosto redondo e levemente rosado. Gina tinha o olhar frio e indiferente, com seus olhos castanho-claro e os cabelos ruivos; Já Potter foi completamente diferente do que ela imaginava.

Seu rosto era mais amistoso do que nas fotos, embora seus olhos verdes (tão verdes que fizeram Kate ficar confusa durante alguns segundos) estivessem cerrados e com tanto desprezo quando a menina Weasley. Os cabelos negros e rebeldes espetavam na parte de trás, o que Kate achou muito adorável, e os óculos redondos eram a única coisa nele que não inspirava rebeldia.

Totalmente admirável.

- Potter, uh? Seu nome chegou até Beauxbatons. E eu _não _acho que você seja louco. – O garoto levantou uma sobrancelha. – E não tente me julgar pelo o que o aquele chapéu maluco decretou; O fato de ser ambiciosa ou sangue-puro não é o suficiente para me definir.

- Você tem a mesma aparência da maioria das sonserinas. Bonita, elegante, aristocrática, perfeita. – Gina não deixou que Harry respondesse qualquer coisa. Sua voz cortou o ar e Kate deu um sorrisinho de canto. Essa garota era boa para se manter por perto; Levemente arrogante, bonita, possivelmente popular, esperta e nada convencional. – O quanto tempo vai demorar para você usar o termo _sangue-ruim?_

- _Um gottes_, Weasley. Você realmente não gosta da Sonserina! – Kate riu levemente, tendo plena noção do clima que se instalou ali. – Se daria bem em Beauxbatons.

Kate segurou-se para não estraçalhar aquela garota. O olhar dela era tão superior, tão frio e desprezível que a fez cogitar a possibilidade de mostrar a ela quem Katerina Petrova realmente é. Gina olhou para ela uma última vez e saiu da cabine.

- Entschuldigung.

- O que? – Harry levantou as sobrancelhas. Kate deixou seus olhos azul-safira pousarem nele por um instante.

Kate não sabia exatamente como deveria sorrir ou olhar para ele.

- Me desculpem. Em alemão. – Eles ficaram em silêncio durante algum tempo. Neville mexeu-se desconfortável enquanto Luna lia sua revista de ponta-cabeça; Kate percebeu que ela parecia não piscar com seus olhos pálidos.

- Adivinhem o que eu ganhei no meu aniversário? – Neville tentou cortar o clima. Kate desgrudou os olhos de Harry e deixou-se vagar por Neville. Ele era mais inseguro, tímido talvez, ou amedrontado pela aparência de Kate.

- Outro lembrol? – Harry arriscou.

- Não - disse Neville. - Eu só precisava de um, de qualquer forma, eu o perdi eras atrás... Não, olhem isso...

Ele enfiou a mão em um bolso, e voltou com uma planta que Kate desconhecia. Ela odiava plantas, odiava herbologia – seu talento limitava-se a qualquer prática que exigisse feitiços, poções ou seus poderes. Herbologia era uma bobeira para ela. Neville apresentou-a como Mimbulus mimbletonia.

Kate soube que a porcaria estava feita quando Harry perguntou se ela fazia alguma coisa. Ela soube que tinha que se encolher quando Neville cutucou a desgraça da planta com uma pena. Jatos verdes, gosmentos e fedorentos voaram pela cabine, queimando as narinas de Kate com o odor.

Ela teve tempo de salvar o rosto, mas seu cabelo virou um chapéu esverdeado, menos luxuriante e perfeito que antes; Não que Kate se importasse. Ela começou a rir descontroladamente. Neville por outro lado parecia atordoado, pedindo mil desculpas e corando com a risada de Kate.

* * *

**E**ntão, aqui está capítulo novinho. Fico feliz que pelo menos alguém esteja lendo *-* Deixem reviews okok? E me desculpem se os personagens fugirem muito do original. Eu os adaptei à minha percepção. Estão como eu os vejo e imagino que reagiriam as determinadas situações. Beijos ;*


End file.
